geometry_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super
The''' Super''' is a feature introduced in Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions and appears in every Hub Mode with the exception of Classic Mode. The super is a special kind of power-up that the player can activate at will, each super has a unique use and each will make the player employ different tactics in order to maximize its effectiveness. A specific amount of Supers are given to the player each match and the super itself is chosen before the start of the match, there are 6 in total and each has its own unique features and uses. Function Supers are activated by simply pushing LT or L2 on a controller, or Q on a keyboard, for either Xbox, Playstation or PC/Mac/Linux respectively. There are a total of 6 supers and they are received when the player receives enough stars in the different modes, each super can also be upgraded 4 times to increase its effectiveness, duration, or other improvements. Homing Homing is a super that when used releases a large number of homing missiles that seek out any enemy nearby, destroying them instantly. There are a few exceptions to this rule, the Boss enemy is completely ignored, along with any enemy behind a wall. Upgrading this super will exponentially increase the number of missiles released and will increase the rate at which they are fired. Mines Miner is a super that when used releases a number of mines at regular intervals, they are placed where the Drone is currently. The mines are activated whenever an enemy passes over one, the mine then explodes, destroying all enemies inside the radius. Putting mines near each other can even cause a chain reaction, potentially destroying multiple enemies. Upgrading this super will increase the intervals at which the mines are released by the Drone, the blast radius remains unchanged. Black Hole Black Hole is a super that when used releases a so-called black hole at the current location of the players' drone. It will then attract nearby enemies and destroy them as soon as they cross the event horizon; larger enemies like the Boss is unaffected by this. Upgrading this super will increase the duration of the black hole, along with the strength of the explosion when the duration ends. Turret Turret is a super that when used activates a stationary turret at the current location of the players' drone. The turret will then release a large number of bullets in a clockwise rotation, the bullets are identical to the ones fired by the player, destroying most enemies instantly. Upgrading this super will increase the amount of bullets fired along with the rate at which they are fired. Clone Clone is a super that when used will give the player an additional drone along with the regular one. The drone will be the same one that that the player picked at the start of the match and will also be at the same level of upgrades as the original drone. Upgrading this super will increase the duration of the clone, when the duration ends there will be a purely visual pulse in the background. Detonator Detonator is a super that when used will transform the players' drone into a so-called detonator. The detonator is fully mobile and will home in on nearby enemies and periodically release small explosions and when the duration ends it will release a massive explosion, clearing a large area around it. After a few seconds the players' drone will respawn. Upgrading this super will increase the radius of the explosions, along with decreasing the amount of time it takes for the drone to respawn. Tips * Some supers might be more effective on certain levels, and in some game modes supers can't be used, i.e Pacifism. * Different supers can be equipped along with different drones in order to achieve different results, try to experiment. * Some supers take a small amount of time to activate, it is recommended that the player keeps this in mind when planning to use it, and remember that activating the super earlier than at the optimal time is preferable to losing a life. * Different levels might limit the usefulness of some supers, i.e the Turret will be severely limited if the level contains walls inside the grid itself. Category:Abilities Category:Game Mechanics